Is everything really as it should be?
by TheSandra
Summary: Danny tells his parents his secret. But they are not as accepting as he expected. Is there a reason why?
1. Chapter 1 - It's time

_Just a quick message to anyone who has read my other story:_

 _A lot of people think that I'm still gonna write more on my other story, (and I don't blame you for thinking that), but I'm not going to continue it, I like the idea of leaving it a bit open-ended._

Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman and therefore I'm still just a useless weirdo girl writing a fanfiction who is trying and failing to satisfy my own, personal, weird, unhealthy need for more Danny Phantom instead of doing my homework and other stuff that I'm behind on because I have been binge-re-watching Danny Phantom lately, along with other shows.

 _I'm in a serious need of help!_

I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

P.S. Please tell me about any typos or things like that. I'm good at english, but it's not my first language, so there might be some errors in my writing.

 **Chapter 1 - It's time**

Danny was pacing back and forth in his room, and had been doing that for so long that he was surprised it hadn't left a permanent mark in the floor, or on the ceiling. Danny was so nervous that he didn't even realise he was currently defying gravity.

Today when he got home from school he had made a decision. He decided that he wanted to explain everything to his parents. He had been hurt many times, and sometimes he has been too close to losing the rest of his life, and finishing what the portal started. He didn't want his parents to find out his secret in those circumstances, so he had decided to tell them today. He had just walked straight home today, he wanted to get it over with.

He had told his parents that he wanted to talk too them about something later, and went up to his room to prepare himself. He hadn't told either of his friends what he was doing, because he knew that would try to talk him out of it. He would have liked to have them by his side now though..

Suddenly the door was slammed open, and with a yelp, Danny fell off the ceiling, and landed on his back on the floor. Sure, it didn't hurt that much, he had fell from way higher many times, but he still felt it. Being half ghost doesn't make him invincible.

Rubbing his back as he sat up, he looked over at the door. There, in the doorway, stood his big sister Jazz. She was usually very calm and collected, a good quality to have for someone who's studying to become a psychologist.

But right now, that calm look had been replaced by a panicked one. Before Danny could say anything, Jazz shouted:

"You're telling them?!"

It made sense that she would freak out. She must have heard from their parents that Danny wanted to talk to them about something, and put the pieces together herself. She had always been a bit overprotective, so of course she would flip over something like this.

Before Danny could respond to her question, she was already rambling.

"Are you sure it will go well? How are you telling them? Why are you telling them? What will you do if they don't take it well? What if.."

At this point Danny was just watching her walking in a circle, tuning her out. He stood up on his feet, and watched his sister, a bit amused by her reaction.

He tried talking to her.

"Um.. Jazz?"

When she kept going, he talked a bit louder.

"Jazz!"

She was still rambling. Grumbling to himself, Danny took a deep breath and shouted.

"JAZZ!"

She finally stopped, and looked at her brother.

When she didn't say anything, Danny kept talking, at normal volume this time.

"Jazz, it'll be fine. I've already decided that it's time to tell them."

Jazz looked at her brother in disbelief. She saw it his eyes, he was completely serious. She took a deep breath, and said.

"Alright, if you're sure.. then I'll support your choice."

They shared a smile with each other, before Danny took a deep breath, and said:

"Okay, I.. think it's time. Let's go."

And with that he walked out the still open door, and headed for the stairs.

He could hear Jazz closing the door and walking behind him. He walked down the stairs, one step at a time.

He tried to walk as slow as possible, but the slower he walked, the faster the wood floor downstairs approached him.

Before he knew it, he had reached the bottom of the stairs and had no other choice than to go and face is parents.

He turned to the left, and went into the living room. There, his parents were already sitting on the couch, waiting for him. They looked over at him when he entered, and he sat down across from them. Jazz quietly sat down next to him.

Danny didn't notice that he was shaking, but his parents sure did.

"Danny?"

"Are you okay?" they asked with concerned looks on their faces.

Danny suddenly noticed what he was doing, so he took another deep breath, and said.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just.. Just a bit nervous".

When he said that, his mother reached over to him and grabbed his hands.

Danny looked into her eyes, as she said in her calming motherly voice:

"Whatever it is you need to tell us honey, we'll support you, no matter what".

Jazz but a supporting hand on his shoulder and said softly:

"Go ahead, it'll be fine".

Danny looked at his sister, and then back to his parents. _That's right, they're my parents, of course they'll accept me. Besides, I've already been accepted once before, they will accept me again._

Having mentally prepared himself enough, he opened his mouth to speak.

…

But no words came.

No matter how hard he tried, the words just wouldn't come out.

 _Why?_

 _I know that they'll accept me already._

 _I shouldn't be worried._

 _So why am I?_

His eyes started to tear up as he was stumbling, trying to say a single word.

 _I prepared myself for this._

 _I was ready for this._

His mother, who had earlier leaned back to give him space, reached over to him again, this time being joined by her husband. They both looked into Danny's eyes, and he looked back at them.

They didn't say anything, but they didn't need to. The look in their eyes was enough.

Danny let a smile slip onto his lips, and tried again. His parents leant back once more and gave him a reassuring look.

Danny tried to speak again, and this time it was much easier.

"I.. Do you remember the accident I was in with the portal?"

Both his parents were confused, but they didn't want to interrupt him, so they nodded.

"Well.. After you tried to start it and it didn't work, I.. I went inside to look at it."

This parents couldn't help it, that was very dangerous!

"Danny, you know better than to go into the lab alone!"

"Are you alright?"

Danny was overwhelmed with the sudden questions, so Jazz signaled for their parents to stop. When they did, she said in her bossy voice: I'm sure that you will have many things to say before we're done, but can you wait until after Danny's done explaining?"

Their parents nodded, and Jazz motioned for Danny to keep going.

Picking up where he left off, he kept talking.

"Anyway, I went inside, and accidentally turned on the portal. The ON-button was on the inside."

"It turned on with me inside, and I got electrocuted."

He could see his parents getting more worried by the second.

" _And that's not even the worst part"_ he thought to himself.

"I-It felt.. It felt like.. _like I was.._ "

Danny could feel the tears that were beginning to fill up his eyes, so he stopped there, took a calming breath and kept going.

"When I walked out of it.. I.. I was.."

And there it was again, that weird thing stopping him from speaking again.

"You were what, sweetie?"

"Just let it out."

His parents were still smiling at him, trying their best not to let their fear take over, trying to stay supportive.

He looked at them, and let the words out.

"I'm half ghost."

He looked down after he said that. He didn't want to see the look on his parents face's right now.

What did they look like now?

Angry?

Sad?

 _Accepting?_

 _They had to be accepting, they had been before.._

 _Right?_

…

Nothing happened, it was as if time was standing still.

Then, his parents started laughing.

He had to look up, to see their faces.

Yes, they really were laughing.

His mother was the first one to calm down, and she spoke, this time not in the same calming voice.

"Of course you're not, silly. That's not scientifically possible."

Danny couldn't believe what was going on.

Here he was, telling them the biggest secret _ever_ , and they didn't even believe him!

"Yes I am! It is possible for half ghosts to exist, there's two of us!" **(See A/N at bottom)**

"Really? And who is the other one then?"

Even though he was very tempted to reveal Vlad now, he didn't want to go back on their deal, cause if he did, he would give Vlad an excuse if he told anyone Danny's secret.

"I..I can't tell you that, I said I'd keep it a secret."

 _Even though I don't want to._

His parents still didn't seem to believe him, so he tried his last option.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll just show you."

Standing up, he backed up a bit so that his parents could see him clearly.

He looked straight at his parents. It was hard to not look at his shoes, but he needed them to take him seriously right now, so he kept his gaze up.

As slowly as he could, he summoned the light blue ring that appeared around his waist.

He could see the sudden look of surprise in his parents eyes, which quickly turned into fascination.

The ring split into two, and one went up, and the other one went down.

As the rings traveled over his body, he could feel himself changing, his white T-shirt and jeans became his usual black jumpsuit with white highlights.

The red oval on his shirt turned into the symbol that Sam had designed for him, A ghostly D with a P inside.

He could see his parents looks shift from fascination to confusion at seeing the logo.

The ring traveled over his head, turning his ice blue eyes into a toxic green, and his raven black hair turned snow white.

And there, in Danny Fenton's place, stood Danny Phantom.

 _The ghost that his parents hated the most_.

He wasn't able to look at his parents anymore, so he looked down at the floor.

He heard Jazz rise from her place on the couch. She walked over to him, and stood by his side supportingly.

She didn't say anything, but Danny assumed that she was looking at their parents.

Not soon after though, Jazz backed away out of surprise. But Danny didn't notice, because he was busy with what had caused it. His parents were talking.

"Get way from there Jazz!", and "Leave her alone, ghost!"

Not soon afterwards, Danny heard a sound. One that he hated hearing, one that he definitely hadn't expected to hear.

He heard the sound of two ecto-guns charging up.

A small sound, he usually didn't even notice it.

But right now, it was deafening to his ears.

 _Bzzzz…_

 **End of Chapter 1 - It's time**

So, tell me, was that chapter good? :D

Once again, I'd just like to say that there might be typos. Especially since the computer I'm writing on has autocorrect for 3 languages...

 **Note:**

I'm not counting Danielle, for two reasons. First, she isn't a "natural born halfa", and second, I just _really_ don't like her. I'm sorry to any Dani fans, but I can't stand her.. _Please don't hate me._

Fun fact: This chapter was written 100% in school..(Including this part). I have trouble focusing on my schoolwork while in school, but I find it easy to write fanfiction in school. At home though, I have trouble focusing while writing fanfiction, but I find it easy to write stuff for school at home.. So I've kinda switched places..

 **Goodbye!**

 **Uploaded 5/14 - 18 9:18 AM CET**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll miss you

This chapter is kinda short.. That's because I really wanted to end it where I did.

But don't worry, I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so it won't be long, promise :D

Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story, it means a lot.

Special thanks to ponystoriesandothers for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

I love everyone who takes the time to read my story though ^^

I'm gonna make sure to start writing chapter 3 today, so I'm pretty sure it'll be done this week at least :)

Also, a quick note. I realized that the cover for this story is my profile picture, which doesn't really fit.. So I changed that now..

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 2 - I'll miss you**

 **Danny's POV**

 _Bzzz.._

 _Why?_

 _Why were they charging up their guns?_

 _This isn't how it's supposed to be.._

…

I slowly tilted my head up to look at my parents.

And I instantly regretted it.

There they were, staring right at me. Their supporting looks from before had completely vanished, without a trace.

They had been replaced by anger.

Before I had time to speak, my da beat me to it:

"Get out of our son, ghost scum."

My eyes started tearing up when he said that.

With his usual goofy demeanor gone, he looked at me with the most serious look I had ever seen on his face.

He wasn't just angry, he was furious.

 _And it's because of me_

No, I shouldn't think like that.

He.. They didn't know.

They didn't understand.

Of course they didn't, they were scientist.

And I go against everything they thought they knew.

 _I shouldn't exist._

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts.

 _That's not true, I do exist, and everything is the way it should be._

I guess I took longer to respond than I thought, because Jazz spoke up instead of me. She walked in front of me protectively, and said:

"Danny's not overshadowed, he really is half ghost."

She desperately tried to convince them, but they wouldn't listen.

"Get away from him, Jazz, he's dangerous."

But she refused, she kept standing in front of me, arguing with our parents.

What was she thinking?

She wouldn't be able to convince them.

I was about to tell her to stop, when I realised something.

I didn't have a plan.

Where do I go now?

That must be what Jazz was thinking of too.

She's buying me time to make a plan.

It was hard, but I managed to focus on my thoughts for now.

 _Come on Danny, think. Where can I go?_

 _My parents would find me if I stayed anywhere in Amity Park._

 _After that they would probably go look at other places where they think I could go, like with Vlad._

 _What am I thinking, no matter where on earth I go, they will find me sooner or later._

There was only really one place I could think of where I would be able to hide.

I didn't like it, but it was my only option.

 _The Ghost Zone_.

They won't find me in there, they've never even went through the portal.

I didn't know where in the Ghost Zone I would go, but I had a few friends in there, they could probably help me.

 _For now, I just need to get out of here._

Jazz was still keeping our parents busy, so when they weren't looking at me, I started backing up.

I took a few steps, then I turned around and made a run for it.

 _If only I'm fast enough, I can make it to-_

My thought was interrupted there, right before I made it into the kitchen.

I was interrupted by an ecto-blast flying at my head.

My mom was faster than I thought, and had shot at me the moment I started running.

Thanks to my quick reflexes, that I had earned from fighting so many ghosts, I was able to dodge the blast.

It zoomed past my head and hit the wall behind me, leaving a scorch mark on the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, ghost!"

Mom started walking towards me with a steady pace, and I could only think of one more thing to do to get out of here.

I focused, and managed to turn intangible and fall through the the floor just in time before mom reached me.

Now I was in the lab. I looked over all of the weapons and other gadgets that my parents had been working on over the years.

Many of the weapons had been built before I was even born..

Those anti-ghost weapons, they made me sad.

I was sure that my parents had been thinking of me while building them, how this was going to help them capture me, and experiment on me. And when they were done, tear me apart _molecule by molecule_.

The stuff that they had built to protect people from me. They had built it, and wanted me to keep it with me. They wanted to protect _me_ from _myself_.

By the time I was hovering over the floor just outside the portal, tears were streaming down my face.

I knew that I had to go, I didn't have a choice.

But I would still miss them.

They were my parents, after all.

The last thing I heard was the lab door opening, and my parents storming down the stairs.

That was the last thing I heard before I walked through the portal.

Before I was consumed by green light, and then darkness.

 **End of Chapter 2 - I'll miss you**

How was that?

Please tell me in a review, _If you have time_...

Bye for now! :D

Uploaded 5/16 -18

4:12 AM CET


	3. Chapter 3 - Is it true?

This is a bit late, but when I promised a new chapter before the end of the week I had forgotten that I promised to help mom all day on saturday..

But it's here, better late than never, right?

 **Chapter 3 - Is it true?**

All around him, all he could see was green.

The green sky of the Ghost Zone.

He had lost track of how long he had been flying. His only goal was to get as far away as possible.

Had it been minutes? Hours?

He didn't know, and he didn't care either.

What he did know, was that after flying for so long, however long it was, he had tired himself out.

He slowed down, and landed softly on a nearby island.

He turned back to his human form as he sat down.

True, he was much stronger in his ghost form, but he had tired out his ghost self by flying for so long.

He needed to recharge his ghost half, and the best way to do that was to let it rest.

Now that he had gotten away, he could finally think things over.

Today he had done it, he had told his parents that he is Danny Phantom.

That was good.

But they hadn't accepted him,

That was bad.

 _No, it wasn't that they didn't accept him, they just didn't understand_.

They thought that Phantom had overshadowed Fenton, and somehow made Jazz believe he was half ghost too..

Okay, that's not better.

Danny knew that the responsible thing to do would be to go back, and try to explain to his parents what had happened.

But he couldn't. He didn't want to face them right now.

He groaned in annoyance.

 _Why can't I figure this out?_

He flopped down, so that he was lying on his back.

Now he only saw the green sky, and a few floating purple doors.

And he also saw.. Wait a minute, _what is that?_

He jumped up to his feet, and whirled around to look behind him in one swift motion.

That looked like..

Oh no.

~O~

Maddie and Jack Fenton didn't know what to do. They had come down to the lab.

And they found it empty.

They had expected to find Danny Phantom in the lab, trying to get the portal open, or something like that.

But instead, they found the lab completely empty.

The portal was open, it's green light illuminating the lab.

They didn't know what to do.

They felt hopeless.

Their son had just been taken by an evil ghost.

They needed to sit down and think. They almost dragged themselves up the stairs, and sat down by the kitchen table.

Neither of them said anything else, they just stared into space.

The one to break the silence, was Jazz. Who walked in talking with an accusatory tone.

"Are you happy now? Danny just told you his biggest secret, something he has been scared of telling you since day one, and you don't even believe him?"

~O~

When he landed earlier, he wasn't thinking about _where_ he landed, he only cared about landing _somewhere_.

He probably should have paid attention though, because this only made his situation worse.

He had accidently landed on Skulker's island, of all places.

And as if that wasn't enough, Skulker had already spotted him. He was aiming his missiles at Danny, he had probably thought that he would be able to use the element of surprise.

Just as he shot his missiles, Danny changed into his ghost form and jumped into the air.

The missiles hit the ground where Danny had been standing seconds after.

It was just luck that he had been able to dodge that, he still barely had any energy.

 _I won't be able to fight him off like this, I need to try to get out of here_.

 _I won't be able to just fly away, so I'll have to keep him busy._

He flew at Skulker, and when he was close enough that the robot ghost wouldn't be able to dodge, he used a part of the energy that he had built up and shot an ice blast at Skulker.

Just like planned, it hit him and he fell to the ground.

 _That should keep him occupied long enough for me to escape._

He quickly turned around and flew in the other direction, once again not thinking about where he was going.

 _Anywhere is better than Skulker's island_.

 _Right?_

~O~

Jack and Maddie were sitting down in the living room once again, with their daughter in front of them.

She had been scolding them for a while now, and had finally stopped after they agreed to listen to her explanation of what had happened.

"Danny isn't overshadowed, he is really half ghost."

Her parents still had disbelieving looks on their faces, but they didn't argue back.

"When he got electrocuted by the portal, he got shocked by ecto-energy. That was what made him half ghost."

Maddie was thinking it over, and then gasped.

"Of course. If you were shocked in just the right way, and the ectoplasm fit into your DNA, it possible. Though it is highly unlikely, since it would only work on very few people with the right DNA structure."

Jack was already lost, but if his wife believed it, so did he.

Jazz was happy, she had made some progress.

"That's right, so, do you believe it now?"

"Y-yes.. Danny is half ghost.. and he.. went into the portal.."

Realisation struck Maddie, as she realised what they had done.

 _We made Danny think we didn't love him, and he ran away into the ghost zone_.

She felt horrible

Jack must've come to the same conclusion, because he had an unreadable expression on his face, as he put his arms around his wife.

Neither of them said anything, but they both were thinking the same thing.

 _What have we done?_

 **End of Chapter 3 - Is it true?**

I'm sorry if that science stuff made no sense, I didn't want to say that he had half died and was saved by the portal, because according to Butch Hartman ghosts aren't actually dead.

So instead I based it of how Butch said that if anyone other than Danny had went into the portal, they would have most likely died.

That's the way I see it, deal with it!

 _Or fight me._

Uploaded 5/21 -18

8:51 CET


	4. Chapter 4 - Alone

This is really late.. I do have reasons, but I don't think you care for them anyway. What matters is that I'm fine, and the new chapter is here. And also, the last chapter was uploaded in a bit of a hurry.. so I totally forgot to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you to everyone who did!

I also want to give a shoutout to sKaEtrgrL, thank you for your review, I'm glad you like it! I really want you guys to check out their stories, they're really good :D

With that said, let's get into the story.

 **Chapter 4 - Alone**

 _How long have I been flying?_

Danny had lost track of time, once again.

 _I should be far away enough._

He stopped once again, and this time he was more careful about _which_ island he landed on.

He found a small one, too small for any ghosts to really want to live there.

He sat down on the ground as he once more turned human.

 _Now what? Where am I supposed to go?_

He laid down on the ground, thinking about this.

He did have friends in the ghost zone, but he didn't want to be a burden to them.

He knew that a lot of ghosts would be happy to help him, but that was the problem.

Take Frostbite for example, he would do anything for Danny.

 _But I don't want to completely rely on him, I've already done that in the past._

No, he needed to get through this on his own.

After all, it was his own fault that he had gotten into this situation in the first place.

He was the one who had decided to reveal his secret to his parents...

 _My parents_

His eyes started to tear up when he thought of them.

He saw their faces when they looked at him. Their eyes were filled with hate, and it was directed towards _him_.

 _My parents hate me._

And with that thought, he closed his eyes and passed out from the exhaustion of the day's events.

 _All around me, all I see is darkness._

 _Wherever I turn, there is nothing._

 _I feel bad, it's like there's a heavy weight hanging from my heart._

 _I try to move, but I can't._

 _There are invisible chains holding me back, keeping me in one spot._

 _I want to call for help, but I can't. There's something restricting my throat from making a single sound._

 _Then I stop to think._

 _Who would I call for?_

 _I had abandoned everyone back home._

 _Home._

 _Could I even call it that?_

 _The house of the people who used to call themselves my parents, who hated me when they learned what I truly was._

 _I force myself to think of the others,_ my sister, my best friends.

 _No._

 _They probably hate me to by this point._

 _Of course, they always did._

 _They pretended to be my friends, that they loved me, but none of them ever did, did they?_

 _It was all an act, and now I'm all alone in an unknown place in an unknown world._

 _I have no one._

Danny woke up with a start, sitting up instantly.

He was still on the island.. Had he fallen asleep?

Was that a dream?

It had felt so real..

And what if t was?

At least, what if those thoughts were real?

 _Why else would I have dreamt them?_

Did that mean.. Did his parents, his sister, his friends.. Did they really hate him?

 _No_

He wouldn't think like that, he knew it wasn't true.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he looked around, and realized that while he was on the same island as before, the island had floated around quite a bit, and he wasn't in the same area of the ghost zone.

He decided to move again.

He had more enemies than friends in the ghost zone, so it was risky to stay in one place.

He changed into his ghost-form, and floated up.

This flight was calmer, since he wasn't in a rush to get to, or away from anything.

After about an hour of flying aimlessly through the ghost zone, trying but failing to come up with a plan, Danny saw it.

In the distance, he could see the solution to his problems.

He would be able to fix everything, get a second chance at explaining everything, and everything would be as it should be.

With newfound excitement, he sped up and flew towards the clocktower in the distance.

 **End of Chapter 4 - Alone**

So this chapter was the most depressing one yet, but it had to be done.

I think we all know what it was Danny saw there at the end, and I don't have much to say except that the next chapter is going to be the last one, but also a very important one. It's probably going to take a lot of time, but summer vacation will officially start for me this friday, so I'll have a lot more time to write!

Thanks for reading this chapter!

 **Uploaded**

 **6/5 - 18**

 **10:50 AM CET**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wait for the right time

I had extreme writer's block, that my only excuse as to why this chapter was so delayed. I'm soooo sorry, but I finally got around to it, and it only took a few weeks to write.. sorry again.

Thanks for all the support!

 **Chapter 5 - Wait for the right time**

Danny woke up to the sun shining at his face through the window.

Groaning, he turned over so that he was lying face down, and being to lazy to move his body more than that, simply phased his head through his pillow in an attempt to protect his head from the light.

Of course, because there was no space between his pillow and his mattress, as soon as he turned tangible again, his head was stuck in his bed and he nearly suffocated.

Turning intangible once more to get out, but too shocked and tired to focus properly, he turned his entire body intangible, and fell on the floor.

That woke him up, and turning over again, so that he was facing the underside of his bed, Danny sighed and closed his eyes.

At least I didn't go through the floor.

* * *

After he got out from under his bed and got ready for the day, Danny was walking down the stairs.

Despite what happened earlier, he was in a good mood. He had gotten a good night's sleep, and now he would be able to relax for the next two days, as it was currently Saturday morning.

As he got closer to the bottom of the stairs he saw the metal floor of downstairs approaching.

Wait a minute..

Metal?

All of a sudden, he was standing in what he immediately recognized as his parents' lab. And there, in front of him, they were.

His parents looked at him, he couldn't see their eyes, they were covered by their goggles, but he could tell from the rest of their face and their body language, that they were not happy.

Before he could react, they grabbed hold of him how did they get here so quickly? and dragged him over to an examination table wait where did that come from?

Danny couldn't think straight as his parents threw him violently at the table and strapped him to it.

Still not saying anything, Maddie grabbed a scalpel where did she get that? and began to cut open his jumpsuit when did I change into my ghost form? along with his skin underneath.

Ectoplasm and blood was seeping out of the cut, but Danny wasn't focused on that.

He looked at his mom, tears forming in his eyes.

He finally found his voice, and it didn't come out nearly as loud as he would have liked.

"W-Wait.. M-Mom.. W-What are y-you d-doing?"

She still didn't look at him, so he tried again.

"C-Can't you s-see that it's m-me? Your s-son? D-Danny?"

He almost whispered the last few words, but at least his mother turned to look at him.

She took off her goggles and looked him straight in the eyes with nothing but hate.

"Don't you dare talk to me, ghost. I will never think of you as anything but a test subject. You're not my son, never were, never will be."

You're not Danny...

…

…

..ny..

..da..

..d..ny.

..da..ny..

DANNY!

* * *

Danny woke up to hear his parents' voices talking around him.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy to move.

So instead, he focused on the voices.

His parents seemed to be concerned about him.

From what he heard, he could draw the conclusion that he had somehow passed out.

That did make sense, considering what had happened yesterday.

At the memory, Danny groaned silently.

He heard two gasps, followed by:

"Danny, are you okay?"

His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he tried to open his eyes again.

This time his eyes slowly slid open. He saw both of his parents' faces hovering over him.

As carefully as he could, Danny sat up, and faced his parents.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. What happened?"

"You just completely blacked out, then you fainted."

Fainted?

So what just happened wasn't real?

Relief flooded Danny as he realized that everything was normal.

His parents didn't hate him.

LINEBREAK

After making sure that Danny was alright, the Fentons were all sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast like any other morning.

Well, Danny's parents cared for him even more than usual, but that wasn't really all that out of the ordinary.

Jack Fenton was, alongside inhaling more food than the others in the family combined, tinkering with one of his many odd inventions.

Then, all of a sudden he slammed the screwdriver down on the table and held up the device in both of his hands.

"Ha! It's done!"

When no one asked about it, he kept going, assuming that they were all too excited about the latest ghost hunting technology to ask.

"This baby will make sure that we capture the ghost boy! It uses a spedcial type of ecto-energy, that will weaken him and..."

At this point Maddie started paying attention, just as interested in capturing the ghost boy as her husband.

Their kids on the other hand, looked at eachother with bored expressions.

Jazz scooted over so she was a little closer to her brother, and said in a quiet voice:

"You know, it would be easier if you just told them. You know they would accept you, and it would make your life much easier."

…

* * *

As soon as he had spotted the clocktower, he had been flying towards it at top speed.

But after going inside and finding Clockwork in the main room, he had been disappointed.

"I will not help you".

"Come on Clockwork, please! Obviously something went wrong when I told my parents my secret, so shouldn't you let me try again?"

Danny really did not understand. The last time they had found out, Danny's parents had been accepting. But this time, something must have happened.

But then again, Clockwork had already told him the usual "Everyting is the way it should be", so why was it different this time?

Before he could think more about it Clockwork spoke again:

"I will not let you go back and tell your parents again. I will, however, let you go back to how things were before you did."

"But why didn't they accept me? I don't get it…"

"Just because someone reacted to something in a certain way at one time, doesn't necessarily mean that they will react the same way at another time."

"So.. you're saying that I just picked the wrong time to tell them? Then when is the right time?

A time portal opened in front of Danny, and as he went through he heard:

"That, is something you will have to figure out for yourself"

Then the portal closed behind him, and he was back home.

Checking the time on his phone, he realized that it was only a few minutes before the time he had told his parents.

But this time, he knew better.

He would wait for the right time.

* * *

"You know, it would be easier if you just told them. You know they would accept you, and it would make your life much easier."

As Jazz said this, Danny looked over at his parents, and then back at her with a smile.

"No, I kinda like it this way. I'll tell them some other time."

He looked over at his parents again.

"I'll tell them when I'm supposed to. After all, there's a right time for everything."

 **End of Chapter 5 - Wait for the right time**

 **End of Story - Is everything really as it should be?**

I did it!

Again, I am soooooooo sorry that it took this long! I don't have any excuses, it was just extreme writer's block.

But I'm really happy with the ending of this story. The ending was actually the part I came up with first, and then I based the rest of the story around that.

Anyway, there is a very small chance that I'll do a sequel to this, but it would only be a one-shot about Danny finding the right time.

But that won't happen anytime soon, I have a lot of ideas for other stories that I want to write first, and I don't like working on several stories at the same time.

So we'll see.

I'll just have to find the right time to write ;)

But that's all for now, thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story! You guys are what made me write this at last!

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
